The present invention relates generally to a light control device and more particularly to a device for mounting a photosensitive element--prior to `which`; which can be conveniently adjusted to change the focus of the lenses and the detecting direction of the photosensitive element.
A regular auto-switching control device for controlling the operation of a fluorescent lamp is generally comprised of a photosensitive element (for example, a photoresistance) for detecting the intensity of light, and a switch connected to the photosensitive element and controlled by the photosensitive element to turn on/off a fluorescent lamp. This structure of auto-switching device has been extensively used for controlling door lamps, yard lamps, desk lamps, etc.
It is known that the sensitivity of a photosensitive element is governed by the area of the photosensitive surface on the photosensitive element and the distance of the photosensitive element from the light source. Because the detecting distance of convention auto-switching control devices is not adjustable, the installation position of such devices cannot be changed freely. For example, when the photosensitive device is installed near a window it may detect strong light and keep the lamp turned off while the intensity of light inside the house is at a low level. On the contrary, if the photosensitive device is installed inside the room, it will automatically turn on the lamp when a light intensity around the photosensitive device is at a low level while the light intensity area near by the window is still strong.